


A King and His Servant (Warlock)

by InTheShadows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anime style, Fanart, Gen, My artwork, Portraits, Why am I posting this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Just portraits of our two favorite boys.





	A King and His Servant (Warlock)

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously I am a writer and not an artist. I can only do people in anime form and not all that well, as you can see. But I saw these prompts for Merlin Memory Month - of course right before the month ends - and decided the hell with it. Why not? Not that it fits any of the prompts, but it's in the spirit of the month so...

<img src="" />

 

<img src="" />


End file.
